The present invention relates generally to a method of manufacturing a nail file for nail shaping and polishing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a nail file, in which abrasives are evenly distributed on and adhered to a surface of a base plate made of glass or a thin iron sheet to be prevented from being stripped off the surface of the plate, and are adhered to the surface of the base plate made of glass at an even height, thereby increasing nail shaping and polishing capabilities and reliability of products.
Generally, a nail beauty tool or a nail polishing tool refers to a tool for beautifying nails by filing cut tips of long nails or polishing surfaces of nails to express a gloss.
It has been known that this nail polishing tool is obtained by a process such as: sanding a metal plate or a synthetic resin material having a certain thickness, chemically corroding a metal plate to make uneven on a surface of the plate, or attaching sandpaper or a strip material on a surface of a synthetic resin plate using glue.
In the case of the sanding process to make an uneven surface, there are problems that a uniform and regular surface cannot be obtained, and the manufacturing cost increases since an additional sanding machine should be used.
In the case of the chemical corrosion method to make an uneven surface on a metal plate, there are problems that it is unable to produce a nail beauty tool having a constant hardness, nail shaping and polishing capabilities decrease due to wear caused by repetitive use, and a surface of the tool is generally plated with heavy metal so that it may be harmful to human bodies.
As an attempt to solve the above problems, a technique in which means of abrasion is provided on a surface of glass has been proposed, as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1074368 entitled ‘nail file and manufacturing method thereof’.
In the case of the conventional art of manufacturing a nail file, two methods are generally used: forming hatching grooves for abrasion on existing metal, and attaching abrasives on surfaces of a file. The two methods intend to overcome limited service life and to allow a user to easily clean the nail file. The nail file comprises a long plate shape body including a taper part gradually narrowed in one end, and a filing surface for abrasion on one of upper and lower surfaces. The nail file is provided such that the body is made of tempered glass and the filing surface is formed with multiple fine circular grooves in a rectangular arrangement, and the boundary of the multiple fine circular grooves are stepped.
The technique is about forming fine circular grooves in a rectangular arrangement on a surface of tempered glass. The technique is to form grooves on the tempered glass surface layer, and comprises: a photo-masking step of forming fine circles in a rectangular arrangement on the tempered glass plate with an anticorrosion liquid to prevent a remaining part excluding circular grooves from corrosion, an etching step of forming circular grooves by a corrosion liquid, a cutting step of cutting the tempered glass in a needed shape, and a cleaning step of cleaning the cut nail file. Through the technique, the tempered glass nail file having fine circles in a rectangular arrangement is provided.
However, since the technique includes the corrosion of the tempered glass surface and the masking with photomask in the remaining part with the anticorrosion liquid preventing corrosion except the circular grooves which should be corroded, rigidities of corroded circular grooves and the remaining part on the tempered glass plate are different from each other. Thus, it is inevitable to have nonuniform hardness of the entire tempered glass, and to form crack in case of applying impact to grooves even when small impact is applied thereto. Therefore, there is a possibility the service life of the nail file may be shorter than that of existing nail polishing tools.
Accordingly, keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the related art, abrasives and the like may be attached to the surface of a plate. To realize this object, there are methods such as mixing abrasives with glue and applying the mixture to the surface of an abrasive plate mainly made of synthetic resin material, or attaching an abrasive paper having abrasives to the surface of the plate, but a method of attaching abrasives to a surface of glass has not yet been proposed
In the case of attaching the abrasive paper to the surface of a plate made of glass, the adhesion is only temporary even when the abrasive paper is attached to glass. In particular, cleaning the nail file in water after use may decrease a service life thereof remarkably, therefore the attaching of the abrasive paper to the surface of a glass plate is not good solution.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.